


i think i'm falling, down and for you

by sunset_swerved



Series: sonsetcurve’s 12 days of jatpmas [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Descriptions of Anxiety, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Other, this is really just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_swerved/pseuds/sunset_swerved
Summary: “Hey,” Alex said, clearing his throat. He shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly as he looked at Willie. “Thanks for, uh, thanks for coming.”“So this is what you’re about, huh?” The other ghost asked as he walked up to stand beside him. Alex felt the hairs along his arms stand up straight at the proximity and if he were alive his hands would be drenched in sweat already. “Besides music, that is.”
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: sonsetcurve’s 12 days of jatpmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056728
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	i think i'm falling, down and for you

**Author's Note:**

> for sonsetcurve’s 12 days of holidays challenge! day two prompt was ice skating!

_One, two, three, four, turn around or you’re going to run into the piano this was such a_ **_mistake_ ** _one, two, three, four turn around or you’re going to hit Luke’s six string one, two, three, four the piano_ **_again-_ **

“Hey Alex,” Reggie started, warily as he watched Alex pace back and forth in the small garage. “Are you… okay?”

Alex ignored him.

_One, two, three, four whoops there’s a wire oh you’re a_ **_ghost_ ** _you can’t_ **_trip_ ** _anymore, but what you_ **_can_ ** _do is plan an awful date and one, two, three, four the_ **_stupid_ ** _piano-_

“Alex chill,” Luke chimed in from his spot on the couch. He was leaning against the armrest with his legs spread out over Reggie’s lap and his songbook open in front of him. “It’s just Willie and he’s gonna love it.”

“ _Will_ he though?” Alex asked, his internal monologue stopping as soon as the other boy mentioned his sortakindanotreallybuthereallywantedhimtobe boyfriend. “I mean, what if he doesn’t even _like_ -“

“Willie will like it because _you_ like it,” Julie added from her spot at the piano. “Besides! It’s a good idea.”

Alex sighed. “But what if-“

“You can’t live with the what if’s, man,” Luke said. “You just gotta go for it! You’re so good at it he’s gonna be blown away!”

“Or,” Reggie interjected. “He’s not. Those are literally the two options.”

“Not helping!” The other three all chimed in unison. 

Reggie held his hands up, as if surrendering. “Okay, sorry for keeping it real.”

“That’s not… okay.”

Before Alex could start pacing again, which he had been doing for the past three hours ever since he realized that _today_ was the _day_ and that, for once, _he_ was planning the ‘not-date-but-kind-of-a-date’ with Willie and that he had the potential to completely mess up everything that he had been working towards with the skater boy, Julie stood up and walked over to him, steadily.

“You’ll be _fine_ ,” she stressed. Alex looked down at her, Julie being so much shorter than him, and watched as she lifted her arms and paused, for just a second, before her hands shakily connected with his shirt collar as she flattened them down. The right edge had always flipped up, even when it was its starchiest. The younger girl took a deep breath as she pulled his thin golden chain out from underneath his shirt and rested it gently on top of his sweater. “You’ve totally got this, Alex. This is _such_ a cute idea and Willie’s gonna be _blown_ away. Flynn found old videos and-“

Alex was gobsmacked.

“V-videos?” He asked, the panic rising in his voice. “What do you _mean_ videos?”

Julie rolled her eyes. “They’re on YouTube, I can show you later. The footage is really grainy, because it’s from the early nineties, but you were _good_ and you’re going to wow him.” She gently patted his shoulders before stepping back and, instead of going back to the piano bench went and crawled in the combined laps of Luke and Reggie.

Alex watched as his two best friends completely changed, folding around her to make her as comfortable as possible. Luke had his arm around the back of the couch, Alex could see that his hand was on the back of Reggie’s neck. Reggie, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around Julie and pulled her almost flush against him.

Nobody ever said they weren’t touch starved, especially now that they could sometimes become corporeal to Julie.

Seeing that the three of them were going to _officially_ be useless for the foreseeable future, Alex took a deep breath before poofing away.

He couldn’t deal with his stuff _and_ whatever the hell that was

* * *

“Alex, hey!”

He jumped, turning around quickly as his heart thudded in his chest because he was a _ghost_ dammit, he was _invisible_ , other people _shouldn’t be able to see him_ , only to relax when he saw the smiling face of his sortakindanotreallybuthereallywantedhimtobe boyfriend standing, waiting.

“Oh God, am I late?” Alex asked, panicky. “I’m so sorry I must have gotten the times mixed up and the guys were doing the thing that they do which is _super_ confusing and I must have messed up and I’m-“

“Bro,” Willie started, the beginning of a giggle in his throat. “You’re totally fine! Early even.”

Alex let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding that he didn’t need to take of relief. He smiled at Willie and held in a gasp at just how _unbelievably_ gorgeous the other guy was.

Honestly he had really lucked out in the cute ghost department, soul-sucking souls by a jazz age megalomaniac be damned.

“Hey,” Alex said, clearing his throat. He shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly as he looked at Willie. “Thanks for, uh, thanks for coming.”

“So this is what you’re about, huh?” The other ghost asked as he walked up to stand beside him. Alex felt the hairs along his arms stand up straight at the proximity and if he were alive his hands would be _drenched_ in sweat already. “Besides music, that is.”

Alex turned and looking at the rink he had asked the other boy to meet him at. 

The rink before them was large and people had already gathered on it, skating around. Some were holding onto the walls while others were going as fast as they could, kicking up little pieces of ice as they came to an equally fast stop.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” Alex replied. “The rink I went to as a kid shut down, apparently, but Julie says this one is good so I hope it wasn’t too hard to find.”

Willie laughed and placed a largewarmsoft hand on his shoulder that made his spine straighten at the feeling. “Chill, Hotdog.” The boy then snorted at his own joke.

Without any warning, Willie grabbed his hand ( _grabbed his hand!!!! With his hand!!!!)_ and drug him over to where a bored attendant was guarding over the rentable figure skates. The two of them sneakily took a pair each, which wasn’t really _that_ sneakily, but the kid was too busy reading a comic book backwards to even really pay attention before going over to a bench and slipping the skates on.

It had been _years_ since Alex had worn ice skates, but his years of figure skating as a kid quickly came back to him as he stood up and quickly walked over to the rink. He wasted no time in pushing off from the side and skating to the middle before falling into a quick little twirl.

He closed his eyes to not get dizzy and also to _relish_ in the feeling of being back on the ice. His mom had gotten him into it when he was a kid, his older sister had made their parents sign her up for lessons but she _hated_ it and, even though they had the money, they didn’t want to waste it and his younger sister was too small at the time so, by default, Alex started ice skating. 

He had _thrived_ , honestly. It was a way for him to get his aggressions out before he started playing the drums. Most of the time, especially really early in the morning which was when he preferred to practice, the rink was entirely empty and nobody really minded if he liked to lay in the middle of the ice, soaking in the cold of the rink and having his vision go spotty as he stared into the bright, fluorescent lights.

(He briefly wondered if his parents had kept his trophies and medals when they politely asked him to leave the night he told them he was gay.)

Eventually, Alex opened his eyes and turned to where he had left Willie only to see the other teen holding onto the side of the rink _for dear life_ and looking down like he was _terrified_.

Alex didn’t even know Willie knew the meaning of the word ‘fear’.

Without hesitation, Alex glided over to the other and reached a hand out, hesitantly, before securely grabbing onto Willie’s arm to hold him steady.

“Have I ever mentioned that I’m _really_ bad at ice skating?” The skater boy asked, a sheepish grin on his face.

Stunned, Alex felt his jaw drop. “But you-“

“Board?” Willie finished. “Yeah. But there’s a difference between a safe piece of wood with wheels underneath you instead of _two really sharp knives oh my God_.”

He started to slip during his speech and Alex quickly grabbed onto him with his other arm as well and held him up. Willie wobbled for a bit before he eventually managed to get his feet in under him.

“This was a bad idea, huh?” Alex asked as he unconsciously started to rub the sleeve of the sweatshirt the other ghost was wearing. “I’m really sorry, I had no idea and you always take me to the skate park and this was my bad for not asking if this was something you were okay with and oh God I’m sorry.”

Willie let out a laugh and let go of the wall. Alex’s word vomit came to an immediate halt as he reached out to steady the other boy, but Willie did the work for him as he stretched his arms up to rest on Alex’s shoulders.

Was he combusting? Was it possible for a ghost to physically _explode_ oh God he could _smell Willie’s breath_ it smelled like onion rings _ofcourseitsmelledlikeonionrings_ -

“Wanna take me around the rink?” Willie asked, a sly grin on his face because he knew, he _had_ to know, what he did to Alex.

“I would love to.”

The two of them started off slowly as Willie tried to both hold onto the side of the rink and Alex at the same time. Eventually, somehow, the shorter boy found it within himself to put his trust in Alex who linked their arms and slowly glided them around the rink.

“This was your thing, wasn’t it?” Willie asked on their fourth go around. He was starting to get the hang of it, his knees bending slightly instead of being stick straight to keep his balance.

“I mean, I guess,” Alex replied as he effortlessly led them into a turn. He gripped tighter to Willie’s arm as he started to sway. “It was what I had before I met the guys. My dad made me quit though, when I was like thirteen maybe? Said it was too girly.”

“But you’re so _good_ ,” Willie replied. “I was watching when you first got on to the ice. You made it seem so easy.”

Alex shrugged. “I started when I was five. My older sister, Natalie, had made our parents pay for lessons and _hated_ it and my mom didn’t want to waste the money so I took her place.”

“I bet you were _so_ cute,” Willie said with a grin. “I mean, it’s not that you aren’t _now_ , but-“

In all of his seventeen years of life and six-ish months of an afterlife, Alex had never really been good at taking compliments and so, in a true act of himself, he immediately lost his balance and fell to the icy cold floor of the rink. Willie let out a yelp as he was dragged down as well.

“I- you think I’m cute?”

Willie pushed himself so he was sitting up and started to laugh and Alex could only wonder if he was actually laughing at _him_ , but the skater merely reached out and entwined their fingers. 

He was so close Alex could probably count every single one of his eyelashes if he wanted to.

“Yeah dude, I _totally_ think you’re cute.”

There, sitting on the ground as group after group of lifers glided through them, Willie closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Alex closed his eyes and leaned in, squeezing Willie’s hand.

Yeah, things were fine.


End file.
